En Soledad Contigo
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Casi cinco años después del fin de la guerra, siguen habiendo heridas muy profundas. Gale y Johanna descubren que son más fáciles de sanar en compañía que en soledad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno, es mi primera vez intentando escribir una historia de varios capítulos en español. Soy argentina, pero siempre escribí en inglés. También es mi primera vez en el mundo creado por Suzanne Collins. Amé los libros y, cuando mi esperanza de que Gale/Madge suceda fue aniquilada, pensé que Gale y Johanna serían el uno para el otro. Con la poca información post-Sinsajo que tenemos, decidí escribir una fic sobre estos dos. **

**No terminé de escribir ni el segundo capítulo pero, antes de continuar, quería saber si la historia sería aceptada por todos uds. Así que, por favor, diganme qué les pareció. No sé cuánta gente va a leer esto pero hagan correr la voz! Mientras más sean los interesados, más chances hay de que me anime a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**En Soledad Contigo**

**Capítulo 1**

—Muy bien, Comandante Hawthorne. ¿Cómo procura proceder entonces?

Gale inconcientemente ensancha los hombros, irguiéndose aún más. Sus ojos grises, fijos en la imagen de la presidente Paylor en la pantalla gigante que abarcaba toda la pared de la Sala de Comandos, mientras busca la respuesta indicada en su cabeza. Hace cuatro años que Paylor le ofreció el puesto de Comandante en el Distrito 2, y Gale aún sigue pensando que el título le queda grande. Por eso, desde el primer día, intenta dar lo mejor de sí. No decepcionar a la presidente debería ser su más grande motivación, y casi lo es; pero la mera posibilidad de tener que volver al Distrito 12 donde está _ella_… donde están _ellos_…

—Creo que usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, presidenta Paylor — dijo Gale, sintiendo el suave cosquilleo de sus músculos faciales queriendo formar una sonrisa socarrona. Si alguien sabía qué haría un comandante frente a esta situación, era Paylor. Sin embargo, sonreír era algo que él no podía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

No podía decir que era infeliz. No sería justo. Su familia estaba sana, salva y bien alimentada, lo cual es más de lo que siempre pudo haber soñado. Desde hace unos cuantos años, cuenta con la oportunidad de tener un trabajo que le gusta y en el cual es bueno, según comentan sus compañeros y superiores (aunque Gale siempre creyó que se puede mejorar). Y _ella_ está bien. Pensar en ella despierta un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior, de los cuales siempre se destaca el dolor (aunque varias veces la rabia hace lo imposible por hacerse oír). Le duele pensar que es feliz con otra persona, que no es a él a quien necesita y que no vive ni sigue adelante por él. Pero a pesar de ese dolor, el solo hecho de saber que se encontraba bien, debería bastarle. Es lo que siempre hizo después de todo: superar los obstáculos, enterrar el dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, y continuar afrontando aquello que la vida le deparara.

Ahora bien, si de sonreír se trataba, Gale no podía hacer nada. Era como si su cuerpo fuese incapaz de producir tal gesto, como si ella se hubiese llevado la última fuerza de sus músculos para poder elaborar la más mínima de las sonrisas.

—No se pase de listo conmigo, Comandante — reprochó Paylor en un tono que carecía de la dureza acostumbrada y que se debilitaba aún más ante el suave movimiento en la comisura de sus labios, como si estuviese reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Mis disculpas, presidente Paylor — dijo Gale, agachando la cabeza levemente. —Considero que enviar a la tropa sub-B5 al Distrito 5 sería la mejor opción. Están preparados y son capaces de sortear la situación de la manera más adecuada. Beetee diseñó un arma capaz de calmar a la gente sin herirlos con una mínima dosis de droga aprobada por los mismos médicos del Capitolio.

—Bien. Asegúrese de que sea usada como último recurso. Espero el informe en cuanto el operativo se lleve a cabo.

—Desde luego.

—Antes de terminar la comunicación, quisiera abordar un tema más con usted, Comandante Hawthorne.

—Por supuesto — dijo Gale suavemente. Algo en el tono de Paylor lo puso en alerta. Sus instintos le decían que lo que estaba a punto de decirle, nada tenía que ver con las misiones y pequeñas revueltas entre los habitantes del Distrito 5.

—Como bien sabes, el quinto aniversario del fin de la guerra es en tres meses. — Gale sintió cómo sus músculos se tensionaban, haciendo que conservar la postura resulte más complicado. —Gale, — continuó Paylor en un modo más amable; más como la soldado que conoció en medio de un bombardeo a un hospital que como la presidente de todo Panem. —Éste año será el primer año en que Katniss y Peeta asistirán. Hablé con ellos y Katniss aceptó concurrir a las celebraciones. Ella me pidió que…

—No — prácticamente gritó Gale, interrumpiéndola. Paylor no se vio afectada por su tono brusco, pero lo miraba de una forma que lo hacía incomodar. Su jefa, su presidenta, no podía mirarlo así. Sentir pena de su parte era igual o peor que la manera en que lo miraba su madre. No podía permitirlo. Nunca sería respetado como comandante si su propio jefe circulaba con cautela ante temas relacionados con su corazón roto; no era profesional.

Gale aclaró su garganta antes de seguir. —Me va a tener que perdonar, presidente. Requieren de mis servicios en el sector de armas.

Su mentira era tan evidente que Paylor ni siquiera se dignó a cuestionarla. Un leve suspiro escapó sus labios antes de volver al modo-presidente (como a Gale le gustaba llamarlo) y terminar la comunicación; no sin antes prometer que en algún momento deberían abordar de vuelta el tema para arreglar los medios de seguridad que requerirían las celebraciones este año.

Ni bien la pantalla se apagó, Gale no pudo contener su enojo y golpeó el escritorio con sus puños. El leve dolor del impacto le hacía bien; era una pequeña distracción, una desviación de la inevitable ira que comenzaba a resurgir. Katn—_Ella_ no podía pedirle nada; había perdido ese derecho. Fue ella quien decidió alejarse, quien no quiso tenerlo en su vida, quien lo acusó injustamente… Sí, definitivamente no era quién para pedirle algo y, mucho menos, meter a Paylor en el medio.

Sus puños volvieron a golpear el escritorio, haciendo temblar el tablero electrónico sobre él. Respiró profundamente mientras apoyaba la frente sobre sus manos, finalmente desplomándose en su sillón.

A pesar de su indignación, no podía ignorar la semilla de duda creciendo en su mente. ¿Qué le pidió a Paylor? ¿Pensaba seguido en él? ¿Lo extrañaba? ¿Intentaría conectarse de él de algún otro modo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en este momento, después de tantos años? Mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Dudas y reproches que no se permitía pensar seguido lo estaban volviendo loco.

Si tan sólo pudiese olvidarla…

—Hola, Guapetón.

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. ¿Había oído bien? Podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, incluso sin tomar en cuenta el característico apodo que sólo una persona contaba con la confianza suficiente como para repetir en voz alta sin siquiera un gramo de vergüenza.

—Johanna — suspiró Gale, atónito, mientras hacía girar su silla.

Allí, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se encontraba Johanna. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un rodete bajo, acentuando las facciones de su cara. Sus tonificados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su musculosa blanca de algodón. Llevaba un pantalón cargo verde musgo al cuerpo y unas botas negras estilo militar. Sólo le faltaba la chaqueta e insignia oficial de las tropas y podía pasar por un soldado en entrenamiento. Su conjunto, tanto como su expresión, dejaban claro que Johanna no era alguien a quien molestar. Su sonrisa socarrona dio paso a su característica risa al ver la expresión de Gale.

— ¿Todavía me tienes miedo? — se burló entre risas.

Reconoció rápidamente las familiares palabras. Éste se había convertido en su pequeño jueguito en el 13. Intentando borrar de su mente el momento en que había comenzado, Gale respondió, — Aterrado.

* * *

**A/N:** El título y rating pueden cambiar en el futuro. Diganme qué les pareció, por favor! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**En Soledad Contigo**

**Capítulo 2**

— Pues mírate no más. Con uniforme y todo. Nada mal, eh…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Así tratas a todo el mundo? No me extrañaría si nadie viene a visitarte entonces.

Gale la miraba atento. Todo a su alrededor le traía recuerdos de ella, pero, en su mente, Johanna se encontraba estrechamente relacionada con _ella, _y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio en la pequeña televisión de la mina donde trabajaba. Todos los empleados eran forzados a ver las repeticiones de la especial cosecha del Vasallaje y cuando llegó el turno del distrito 7, Gale recuerda haber deseado su muerte instantáneamente. Johanna se veía fuerte, feroz, _mortal_. Si bien esa Johanna terminó siendo alguien completamente distinto de quien pudo conocer en el distrito 13, el temor que le provocaba su presencia y la posibilidad de que resurjan los recuerdos de esos días con Kat—_ella_, la hacían igual de temible.

— Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar allí parado todo el día? Esta mochila pesa bastante — dijo Johanna acomodando la mochila en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sin decir nada, Gale se acercó a ella y le quitó la mochila. Ambos lucharon un poco por un momento, no queriendo ceder la carga de la misma. Finalmente, Johanna la soltó de manera brusca y repentina, empujándolo un poco y haciendo que de unos pasos atrás, intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Miró de reojo el reloj en la pared a su derecha antes de volver su mirada en ella.

— ¿Dónde te estás alojando?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme un lugar para quedarme? Aunque sea puramente de cortesía, uno creería que tu madre—

Gale la interrumpió. — No tienes dónde quedarte, ¿cierto?

Johanna trató de esconder su vergüenza con esa mirada de superioridad que tanto le irrita a la gente pero que Gale encontraba cómica. No precisaba escuchar su respuesta para saber que había adivinado, así que simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y emprendió camino a su pequeño condominio.

Escuchaba los fuertes pasos de Johanna tras él. Tan distintos a los usuales suaves pasos de las mujeres que han caminado con él desde el bar en el centro de la ciudad hasta su casa…

— ¿Y la descerebrada? — preguntó Johanna repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya sabes donde está — respondió Gale cortante, no queriendo tocar el tema y haciéndoselo saber incluso a alguien tan metiche como Johanna, quien es conocida por tomar placer en meter el dedo en la llaga.

Johanna mordió su labio inferior brevemente antes de soltar una risa socarrona. — Pues era sabido, ¿no? A la chica en llamas siempre le ha asustado el fuego.

Gale la miró fijo, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras tomaba los últimos pasos hasta su puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar a la chica primero. Ella recorrió el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña cocina con una vieja mesa torcida y unas cuantas sillas de madera, un armario de mediano tamaño color negro y una cama.

—Para ser comandante no te han dado muchos privilegios —comentó con desdén, jugueteando con la vieja y polvorienta colcha de la cama.

— ¿Y a ti si? —Su tono antipático tampoco se quedaba atrás.

—Yo no necesito lujos como el Capitolio.

—Yo tampoco. Soy del 12, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo, —ella dice sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Johanna suspira y comienza a quitarse la musculosa. —Bueno, voy a dormir un rato. Fue un viaje largo. Pero no te creas que no me debes la cena —dijo, mientras se sacaba la ropa poco a poco, quedando completamente desnuda.

Antes de que Gale pudiera siquiera emitir sonido, ella ya se había metido en su cama, emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción. Casi como el ronroneo de un gato.

—Despiértame si grito. Las pesadillas aún son terribles. —Ésa era Johanna. Sin filtro.

Gale soltó una risa ahogada, más cercano a una fuerte exhalación que a una risa, pero se dio cuenta que era lo más cercano a un gesto de felicidad o gracia que había emitido en años. Se puso a preparar su comida, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a la chica, a pesar de que la profunda respiración de Johanna le indicaba que ya se encontraba completamente dormida. Una vez listo, se sentó con su cuenco de estofado de carne y arvejas recalentado, apoyando sus largas piernas en otra silla frente a él. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí mirando a Johanna, intentando descifrar a esa extraña chica. Sí, todos conocían a Johanna. Sarcástica, sin rodeos, desinteresada, punzante, malhumorada… pero, ¿quién era realmente? ¿Qué buscaba?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nuevamente Gale en voz alta antes de darse cuenta.

Su voz no la alteró, pero la trajo de sus sueños poco a poco. Sus párpados pesados se abrieron lentamente, intentando enfocarse en sus ojos grises. Aún recostada, se volvió para mirar al techo y se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. Sumergidos en sus pensamientos se quedaron por varios momentos. Pues claro, ¿cómo esperaba recibir una respuesta directa de Johanna? Burlándose de su fugaz momento de inocencia, Gale se levantó y empezó a dirigirse al baño. Si se acostaba ahora, podría dormir tres horas antes de volver al trabajo.

Justo cuando estaba por pasar el umbral del baño, la oye susurrar.

—Estoy cansada de estar sola.

* * *

**A/N:** **Mil disculpas por la larga espera! Soy estudiante universitaria así que se imaginarán el poco tiempo que tengo. Sumado a eso, el bloqueo de escritor que tengo ultimamente es de otro mundo =/ **

**Pero (buenas noticias!) mientras terminaba este capítulo se me ocurrían pequeñas escenas para más adelante. Algunas ya las escribí así tipo borrador y de verdad me gustan mucho :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **

**Por favor, cuentenme qué les pareció. Una review, un PM, ideas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, correr la voz... todo me pone increíblemente feliz :D**


End file.
